


[Podfic of] To Whom You Gave Life by Netgirl_y2k

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Character Study, Gen, Motherhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: Author's summary:Catelyn loves Robb more than her own life, but Cersei Lannister has her daughters.





	[Podfic of] To Whom You Gave Life by Netgirl_y2k

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Whom You Gave Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288931) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



[Download MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bGame%20of%20Thrones%5d%20To%20Whom%20You%20Gave%20Life.mp3) | Duration: 00:09:07

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html).
> 
> Thanks to netgirl_y2k for giving blanket permission to podfic. I'm sorry I was so slow cross posting these to AO3 this year and therefore in sending you a link!


End file.
